


Bitch don't kill my vibe: Songs to Sandor

by alcapone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Being Clegane is awesome, Just about Sandor, Other, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sandor being Sandor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: A little present for our Dog.Only about Sandor Clegane.Have fun!Chapter one - "You can be the boss"Chapter two - "Coming Home"Chapter three - "Halfway to Hell"





	1. You can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lana del Rey "You can be the boss".

**You can be the boss, daddy**

 

**You can be the boss**

 

**Bad to the bones**

 

**Sick as a dog**

 

**You know that I like**

 

**Like you a lot**

**Don't let it stop**

Sandor Clegane was a fucking warrior, he was fast, stronger and smart at the battle, but also was a ugly one and not a _ser_ unlike men around him; all them have titles to show up and the only thing Clegane had was his burnt face to scare people and his sword to kill. He likes it, a lot. That night the Hound was feeling so good, drinking his wine, precious red wine, and looking at the asses stopping by to fill his skin. The city was hot then he was just dressing tunic and breeches, not armor as always; sitting alone there he even forgot about Gregor. Who was Gregor at the moment? Sandor felt the world in his fucking hands, the  energy of a living thing. Well, maybe he should go bless the moment with his cock inside some woman. He laughed.

"More wine?" the servant girl asked. He nodded his head.

 

**The liquor in your lips**

**The liquor in your lips**

**The liquor in your lips**

 

Sandor licked his lips, feeling the wine. He felt so good at that. He could spend his whole life drinking. The anger inside him was so tiny now, something was exploding in his body, an energy the couldn't say what it was.

" _The wine in your lips, my my_ " He heard someone saying, turning his head over, the Hound saw a woman looking at him.

"It's a song" She said.

"Then sing to me"

 

**You can be the boss, daddy**

**You can be the boss**

**Bad to the bones**

**Sick as a dog**

**You know that I like**

**Like you a lot**

**Don't let it stop**

 

When she finished he felt the song suited him so well that night.

"I'm not a _ser_ , but I can be the boss".


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Skylar Grey "Coming Home".

He has ten and two.

It was war.

 

 

**And the blood will dry**

**Underneath my nails**

**And the wind will rise up**

**To fill my sails**

**So you can doubt**

**And you can hate**

**But I know**

**No matter what it takes**

 

Their Lord, Tywin Lannister, ordered them to prepare themselves, they'll march to King's Landing.

Sandor has a horse, using armor and sword in his back. It would be his first battle, if they battle at all against the rebels. Lord Tywin didn't say it much to them, but called Gregor and another man in private.

Gregor wasn't together with the mass of men.

Sandor could die, he knew it. But he wouldn't for sure. He would kill, because he has to, to prepare himself for someday face his brother and put him dead on the floor.

He was scared, he have it pain, but besides everything, he has anger inside him.

 

**I'm coming home**

**I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming home**

**Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday**

 

He doesn't care about being a knight like Jaime Lannister or Barristan. He was good with sword and he was taller to his age, after all, Clegane blood runs in his veins. He would never go back to  _that_ home, but he could make himself home in another place; being better fighter than now and don't care about foolish things.

People are bad, no matter if is family or not. The world is hard, and hard he would be. 

**Still far away from where I belong**

**But it's always darkest**

**Before the dawn**

 

They're marching and marching.

They're in  the gate of the city.

The city stinks a lot.

His brother is nowhere.

So, they're at King's Landing, fighting now.

Things change faster, he knows; and he has to adapted himself.

He kills someone.

Kill again.

It's seems easy.

It's seems dirty.

 

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**

**I'm coming home**

**I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming home**

 

Now he _is_ a man, getting ready to protect himself. No _home back_ , no mother, no sister, no father.


	3. Halfway to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song "Halfway to Hell" by Eliot Sumner.

 

 

 

 

**There’s so much between us**

**At least we’re not alone**

**We’re locked into a secret**

**That we can never show**

**The must be a solution**

**For the was a crime**

**It ain’t no Sunday**

 

 

 

 

“Do it”.

The man was crying for his life. Sandor did hit him a thousand of times, hitting him in rhythmic of Gregor’s voice.

“Hit him harder, Sandor”. “Hit him like a man”.  “Aren’t you Clegane or not, Puppy?”.

Some eyes were watching Sandor, not just his brother but also Gregor’s men. They’re laughing, point fingers at him and echoed Gregor’s words. “Do it. Kill him”.

 

 

 

**I need some calculations**

**  
**

**I had to break the law**

**  
**

**I had to become an illegal**

**  
**

**You had to take that fall**

**  
**

Always a way out

**I’m all alone and I’m far from home**

**  
**

 

 

 

Sandor had already killed a man at King’s Landing, but it was complete different now. He hated Gregor deep heart, everybody knew it, and anyway, Tywin Lannister ordered him to be by Gregor’s side during his stay in the city. He would be sworn shield of Cersei Lannister, Tywin’s daughter and also the new queen.  So The Mountain said to him he should training more to be a good hound to their queen, to no shame his house name. He needed to be a dog.

Gregor made him hunter a man at King’s Landing.

 

 

 

**When you’re halfway to hell**

**  
**

**There’s a distance left to run**

**  
**

**And you know it can’t be done by yourself**

**  
**

 

 

 

Hitting him almost to the death and now Clegane have it to kill the man, to prove his manhood and his belonging to House Clegane to his old brother.

“Are you sure is a man here, ser” one of them asked The Mountain.

“He looks so scary, he never had killed someone once?” another one said.

“C’mon Hound, do not shame our sir. Kill the man.”

Everyone was saying: “Kill the man. Kill the man. Kill the man”.

“Do it” Gregor commanded.

 

 

 

**When you’re halfway to hell**

**  
**

**You could just keep on running**

**  
**

**Or you turn around and face yourself**

**  
**

 

 

 

Sandor looked at his brother’s eyes; he knew he would be dead if the man wasn’t killed by him. It was a matter of survival; him or the stranger. He would survive.  So it was done.

It was done. He made it. Gregor nodded in silent gazing his young brother, as he was a master to Sandor.  The Hound would be a cruel man, it was his destiny, a brutal one and fully with anger, still something inside him was telling you’re different from these men. He hoped so.  


End file.
